After Life
by LilLi-the-DoubleG
Summary: This story is about a girl that dies and comes to this place called Vengeance. There are a few wrestlers and a couple of characters I added. The main character is not the girl. There are a few. Hope you guys like! Chapter 3 up!
1. A New World

**A/N: I hope you guys like this story. It's my first one…just to give you guys a clue, it's about this girl, Misty, who died and have gone to after life. (By the way, some of you guys who read this might know a Misty, she writes stories in fanfiction too!) Now she is in a place called Vengeance. It has somewhat of heaven and hell. She is in Vengeance with some of the wrestlers and some who aren't. Hope you guys like.**

"Where am I," Misty thinks to herself. She is in front of the Golden gates, which lies before her three places: Heaven, Vengeance, and Hell. There are two people who are the judges. The almighty God himself, and the Undertaker who takes care of Vengeance.

Misty walks up to them and ask, "Where am I to be?" God looks at her and says, "Misty lets see which place you are suppose to be in. He looks in the Heaven's list, he shakes his head and goes to Hell, with a smile he says, "I'm pretty sure where you're suppose to be, but just to make sure, let me look at the list." He looks at the Vengeance list, looking at the list he says, "Without a doubt, you're at the top. You are to be in Vengeance, It's not the greatest place to be in, but it's not bad. It's a place where you can have a lot of fun, but can also get hurt. I'm pretty sure you'll love the place though, knowing how you are."

He opens the Golden Gates and misty walks in followed by Undertaker. Lies before them are three more gates. In front of the Vengeance Gates, which are silver, is Batista. He smiles at them and opens the gate.

Misty and Undertaker come in and Misty sees her friend, John Cena. John Cena comes up to her and says, "Yo yo yo Misty, How did you get up here?" She thought for awhile not knowing how she got up there at first. It took her awhile to remember what had happened. Finally she said, "Well, I was chasing after my brother down the stairs and I tripped and fell of the stairs, hitting my head on the staircase."

Cena looked at her and said, "How the hell did you hit your head on the staircase?!" Smiling she said in an innocent voice, "I didn't do it!" Cena looked at her and started smiling loving her voice.

When they couldn't think of anything else to say, Cena asked, "Do you know who Li is? She kept talking about this girl named Misty."

"Oh Goooo… uh...I mean damn, she's here too?" Misty asked while looking around for Li.

With out a doubt, there she was walking up to Misty all cheery as always.

Li ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Misty!!! You're here!!! Wow are we going to have fun or what?!"

Misty glared at her and said, I can't believe I'm here in the same place with you."

For a whole hour, Li kept annoying her with these questions about how she died. Finally, Misty couldn't take it anymore. "Undertaker!!!" Misty called out.

Undertaker came with a dull expression on his face. "What can I do to help?" He asked, looking as if he was about to pull out a knife and was about to hurt Misty.

"Are you sure as hell that I'm supposed to be in Vengeance with this annoying little girl?" Misty said looking at Li.

Undertaker gave Misty a glorifying glare and said, "Looking at my list, I see the name Misty Olivarez, that is you is it not?"

"Damnit! Yea, that is, but why do I have to be in here with Li, I would rather be in hell than be here with her." Li looked at Misty and gave her a frown, but then started laughing.

Cena interrupted and said, "If you send Misty to hell, can I come too? Li is an annoying little girl, even though she is very amusing, but she talks way too much."

If you don't send us to hell then can you at least send Li there? Misty pleaded.

"Nope, I can't seem to do that, if you're on the list, you're on the list. You guys have to stay here." With that Undertaker left.

Li interrupted them with their moment of silence. "Hey everybody guess who I see?!" She pointed to a guy staring at Misty.

There at a corner stood Randy Orton.

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far?? It's probably a little boring. I promise that it will be more interesting. Just you wait. Also, please review, I want to know what you guys think!**


	2. Here Comes Trouble

**A/N: Well, I'm not sure what I'm going to write for this chapter. I'll think of something once I start writing though! **

Orton comes over and asks, "Who's the girl Cena?" Cena glares at him and says, "Her name is Misty, Misty this is Randy Orton."

Misty gives him an evil glare and says, "I know who he is, I watch wresting every week, and the only reason that I hate Raw is because of you!" She points at Orton.

Orton jumps away, rather scared. "Oh, a feisty girl!" Li sees him bothering Misty so she yells and says, "Don't mess with her you buffoon! If you keep that up, I'm going to chase you around and send you to Hell!!!!"

Orton looks at Cena and says, "She is scary man!! Get me away from her." He touches Cena's shoulder wanting him to help.

Cena moves away and looks at him, "Yo! What the hell do you think you're doing? If you touch my shoulder again you're going to get the 5 Knuckle Shuffle from me. So step off!"

"Dang, all of you guys sure are moody people!" Randy said then walked away.

"I hate this damn place!!!" Misty said with anger. Cena assured her that everything was going to be alright. "It's ok Misty, let me introduce you to my friends."

They went over to several other wrestlers with Li by Misty's side. "Hey you guys, these are my friends Misty and Li." One of his friends walked up to Misty and put out his hand wanting her to shake it. "Hi Misty, I'm Daniel Puder, nice to meet you."

Misty opened her mouth wanting to say something but nothing came out. She could hardly breathe. Puder was second to Cena of her most favorite wrestlers. She just couldn't stop smiling. Li interrupted them when they heard her laughing.

Misty sees her with Miz. Both of them were sticking their tongues out acting stupid. Misty started glaring at her knowing that Li was going to do something like that. She went over to the Miz with rage. She pushed him and said, "You are such a stupid ass you know that!"

Miz looked at her with a smile, "Hi how are you doing?" Misty couldn't stand the fact that the Miz acted like nothing was going on. "Don't you hi how are you doing me! Why the hell are you acting like nothing is wrong?!"

Miz looked at her all scared. Please don't hurt me!! I was just trying to be friendly!!" Li had to warn him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you because she'll go off if you keep trying to be friends with her. To tell you the truth, she hates you."

Puder and Cena were sitting at a table laughing their butts off. Well, Cena was on a chair but Puder was on the ground trying to hold his stomach from hurting so much. Both of them started pointing and laughing at Miz.

Li couldn't take any more of it. She couldn't just let them do that to one of her acquaintances that she had very fun with.

She went over to them and she punched both of them in the face. Misty couldn't believe her eyes. Misty couldn't believe that she did that so she went over there hoping that she could stop the entire mess. "Li! Why the hell did you do that for? I thought Cena was one of your favorite wrestlers?"

"Well he is but he was laughing at Miz and I couldn't take it, I'm really sorry John! I'm sorry I punched you too Daniel. I just couldn't take it when you guys were laughing at Miz.

We're sorry, but it was just so funny when you told Miz that Misty hates him. We weren't really laughing at him, we were laughing at you because of the way you said it. That was so hilarious!" Cena tried to assure Li to calm down.

Li was quite pissed off but she was happy that she amused him. She began to get all cheery and went back to Miz.

Misty just couldn't believe all that was happening. She loved all the action but was Li going to do something even more outrageous than punching Cena and Puder?

**A/N: How did you guys like this one? I hope it was amusing! I liked it! Review please. I want to know what you guys think. I'll try to put the Undertaker in here next time. I promise! Well, I don't know what I'm going to do next so please give me ideas if you guys review!**


	3. Drama Time

**A/N: I'm not sure what I'm going to write about for this one, I'll think of something when I start writing it!**

Misty came over to Puder and Cena and started chatting with them. Misty was talking to them about how she hates Miz and Orton. "They both get on my nerves! I really want to beat the crap out of them!" Misty said with triumph. Right when their conversation stopped, Carlito showed up.

"Now that's not cool," Carlito said having his one of his green apples in hand. "To mention who else I hate," Misty said about to go over and hit Carlito in the back of his head. Before she could though, Puder stopped her just in time. "Don't get revenged on the people you hate just yet, I'll tell you when it's time."

With that, Misty gave Carlito a smirk and said, "You should be lucky I'm not going to do anything to you, for now." Carlito started laughing and was about to say something until Cena interrupted him. "Yo, who the hell do you think you're talking to? Misty is one of my homies, you better think twice before you talk to someone you don't know."

"Oh, you are the thug that is not cool, how many times do I have to tell you that being a thug is not cool!" Carlito was just smiling because he was getting so much attention.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me who to be, with your apple self huh?" Cena was about to blow. Li went over there to see what the catastrophe was about.

"What the hell do you think you're doing over here apple man?! You have no business being over here, so get lost will you." Every one was getting aggravated with Carlito. They were about to blow a fuse.

Carlito knew where this was going to lead to so he said, "You guys don't look too happy, so ill leave, but I will come back, because I am cool!"

Li walked up to Misty and said, "He is so annoying! He gets on my damn nerves! I want to take that apple, put it in his bushy hair, take a hammer, and hit the apple that's in his hair!"

A few minutes later, Misty saw Li and Miz running around chasing each other with their tongues sticking out. "They are so weird, no wonder they get along with each other," Misty said aloud to herself.

Cena could see that Misty was bored so he decided to get to know her better. "Yo, dang you look bored." Misty looked at him glad that she has some friends to talk to. "Yea, I am bored, for some reason, I don't seem to feel all that happy up here. I mean I'm happy that I have some friends up here, but I miss the friends that are still living."

"Don't worry, Puder and I are here for you. If you're sad or bored, we'll help cheer you up and we'll see to it that you have. Plus, Puder is planning on playing tricks on Miz and he said that you will get to help." Cena saw her smiling when he brought that up, he knew that that would cheer her up.

'Playing tricks on Miz would be so fun,' Misty thought to herself. Then she heard someone talking that sounded quite familiar.

Hey Li! Wow, I didn't think I would know anybody in here! This is so exciting! I also saw Carlito. He was eating an apple. I just couldn't help laugh."

Miz couldn't help look at the girl that was talking to Li. He was so surprised that she was even more cheery than Li. Li, with her mouth wide open said, "Jennifer!! Omgoodness I can't believe you're here! This is so exciting! Oh, and Miz, this is one of my good friends, Jennifer, Jennifer, this is Miz."

Jennifer then said, "Wow Miz, you are a total Miz, so guess what it's time to do?" Miz looked at her so confused, "What?"

"It's time for a make over!" When Misty heard the word make over she realized who it was. "Oh my god, Jennifer is here!! This place seems so much more like hell, it's getting me fucking pissed!"

Jennifer looked over to see who was talking, and started laughing.

**A/N: Interesting huh? And sorry for all the people that you don't know, they're my friends. I hope you guys like it so far, give me advice if you have any! I'm sorry Misty, but it's payback for your stories!**


End file.
